


Synonyms

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Requested, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Requested! The boys talk about how synonym can change meanings and one phrase gets Jared a little too bothered.





	Synonyms

Evan sighed. It was a slow moving day. Laying with Jared was always his favorite thing, but he got bored easily. He sighed again for dramatic effect. 

Jared rolled his eyes from where he'd been staring intently at his phone. “Sup, Ev?”

“Nothing’s happening,” Evan complained. “Make something happen.”

Jared laughed. “Like what?”

“I dunno, anything. Conversation?”

Jared cuddled up to Evan’s chest. “You start.”

Evan grumbled. “Uh, I love you? A lot? I wanna go on a vacation in the forest, you know? Like a cottage? Sometime. Someday. With you of course. I love you.”

Jared smiled. “Love you too, nerd.”

Evan kissed the top of his head. “Y’know, that sounds nice, but if you change the words it’s kinda creepy.”

“How so?”

“Like, think about it.” Evan shifted. “A cottage in the forest sounds like a Disney movie but a cabin in the woods sounds like a murder house.”

Jared hummed. “I suppose.”

“I dunno. It was stupid.”

“No, go on. I’m interested.”

“Oh. Well– It’s like butt dials. You know? Booty calling is something completely different, but the words mean the same thing.”

Jared laughed. “You’re right!”

Evan smiled. “It’s weird, huh?”

“Yeah,” Jared agreed. “Like, synonyms can make things so different.”

“Yeah! Like– What’s another phrase?”

“Uh,” Jared hummed thoughtfully. “Forgive me father, I have sinned.”

Evan contemplated it. “How else could you say that?” he wondered aloud. “You could– Wait, I got it. Sorry, daddy, I’ve been naughty.”

Jared squeaked, jolting.

Evan nodded. “Yeah, I feel like that one’s pretty different. Especially now that Millennials have destroyed the daddy industry. ‘Sorry, daddy, I’ve been naughty’,” he repeated. 

Jared shuddered, kissing Evan hotly on reflex.

Evan was definitely caught off guard, but certainly not opposed to it. He kissed Jared back, albeit in confusion. 

“Sh-Shit, Ev,” Jared breathed.

Evan blinked. “Huh?”

Jared bit his lip, hand sneaking under Evan’s shirt. “That was hot.”

“Wh-What was?” Evan shivered at the touch. 

“What you said.”

“Sorry daddy, I’ve been naughty?”

Jared shuddered, his fingers pressing into Evan’s skin.

Evan gasped. He met eyes with Jared. “Sh-Should I say it again?”

Jared grunted, wedging a leg between Evan’s thighs. 

Suddenly Evan found it a lot harder to breathe. “Uh– I– Daddy?”

Jared attacked Evan’s neck with his lips, his knee pressing up into him. "Not that part." 

Evan grunted, his hips wanting to move. “Um, I’ve been naughty?” 

Jared grunted again, biting down on Evan’s pulse point.

“Ah–” Evan regained himself as best he could. “J-Jared,” he groaned. 

Jared rolled his hips into Evan in response.

Evan groaned again. “Y-You really thought that was hot?”

“God yes,” Jared murmured.

“Wh-What are you gonna do about it?” Evan teased. 

Jared hummed, his other hand snaking down to palm Evan. “Fuck you senseless?”

Evan whimpered. “P-Please.”

Jared moaned, climbing on top of Evan and tossing away the blankets. He went straight for the button of his jeans.

Evan’s hands fumbled to help him and make it easier for Jared’s plan to happen quicker. He was shaking, though, and didn’t provide much assistance. Plus, he was too distracted by Jared on top of him. 

Jared, who was always impatient, got tired of trying to work Evan’s jeans off and instead tugged his shirt over his head, throwing it aside and attacking his chest with his mouth.

Evan whined, his back arching slightly off the bed. His hands tried to grab onto Jared anywhere they could. 

Jared groaned slightly as his tongue got involved, his fingers trailing Evan’s sides.

Evan whimpered. He needed to take it up another notch; this was great, but not enough. He gained his breath. “A-Are you gonna punish me f-for being bad?” He didn’t really know of anything bad he could have done, but it was part of Jared’s fun. 

Jared groaned. “Bad boy.” He rolled his hips into Evan’s.

Evan moaned. His hips bucked up into Jared’s, desperate for something more. 

Jared pulled off of him. “Get those pants off,” he said, working on his own.

Evan gulped, pushing his jeans down as quickly as possible. He needed Jared on him again. 

Once Jared managed to strip, he was back on Evan, straddling him. He quickly rolled their hips together again, groaning. It felt much better without all the layers in the way.

Evan moaned again. “F-Fuck,” he whined lowly, trying to rile Jared up as much as possible. 

Jared shuddered. “Fuck, Ev, you sound so good like that.” His fingers pressed into Evan’s sides as he rolled his hips again, harder.

Evan whimpered, which turned into a choked moan. He gripped Jared’s arm tightly to ground himself. 

Jared bit his lip, reaching over to the bedside table. 

Evan turned his head. “Wh-What are you planning for us?”

Jared hummed. “Close your eyes.”

Evan obeyed, curious. 

Jared quickly slipped a blindfold over Evan’s eyes for good measure, then grabbed the lube. 

Evan hadn’t expected the fabric over his eyes, but didn’t object. It was soft, anyway. 

Jared snapped the lid open, rutting against Evan as he slicked his fingers and started warming it.

Evan groaned. “Jare, p-please.”

Jared groaned, and the next thing Evan knew, two slick fingers were entering him.

Evan gasped, biting down on his lip hard. He was intrigued to see how far Jared would take this, and moved his hips in a teasing way. 

Jared leaned down to nip at the sensitive areas of Evan’s neck, pumping his fingers mercilessly.

Evan whimpered desperately, squirming for as much relief as he could get.

Jared’s fingers were suddenly gone, but before Evan could process, they were being replaced with a smooth slick object. It was already vibrating at almost full power before Evan even had a chance to react.

Evan squealed, his back arching toward Jared. He tightened his grip on Jared’s arm, his nails probably digging into Jared’s skin. 

Jared purred in his ear. “You like that?”

Evan had to catch a breath. “Y-Yes!” he squeaked. 

Jared rolled his hips into Evan’s again, but this time slowly and teasingly.

Evan whined loudly. “D-Don’t tease!”

Jared tsked. “You’re in no position to be giving orders.” He pressed the vibe further into him and turned it all the way up, quickly slipping a ring around Evan’s base. 

Evan couldn’t argue if he wanted to. He was a sputtering mess, breathing hard. He couldn’t even get Jared’s name out. His arm felt shaky, and he let go of Jared’s. 

Jared shifted down Evan’s body until he could take him in hand and ghost soft kisses over his tip.

Loud, desperate whines escaped Evan. If he was standing, he would have fallen. He already felt overstimulation kicking in in the best way. 

Jared reached up, pulling the blindfold off so that he could meet Evan’s eyes as he smirked up at him.

Evan stared at him, pleasure evident in his eyes. He whimpered a little. 

Jared hummed, sinking down and taking all of him into his mouth in one go.

Evan wasn’t usually a screamer, but this was new. He cried out in surprise and pleasure. 

Jared hummed around him, bobbing his head enthusiastically.

Evan shouted again. He stuttered over every word he tried to say, but eventually got out an obscene moan of “please.”

Jared moaned around him in response, taking him into his throat and swallowing around him periodically.

Evan once again clutched Jared’s arm, weakly. He was trying to warn him that he wouldn’t last very much longer. 

Jared reluctantly pulled off. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

Evan gulped for a breath, nodding. 

Jared purred as he crawled back up Evan’s body. “You you want to cum now or wait?”

Evan calmed down a little. “Wh-What’ll happen if I-I wait?”

Jared lightly kissed up his torso. “You won’t be allowed to cum ‘till after me.”

Evan shuddered. “I-I’ve been naughty, huh? S-So I deserve that?”

Jared growled slightly, switching the vibe off and pulling it out. “Bad boy.”

Evan whined at the loss. “I-I’m a bad boy,” he agreed softly. 

Jared smirked, rolling their hips together agonizingly slow. 

Evan groaned needily. “P-Please.”

“Does my sweet boy want a condom or no?”

“N-No," Evan whispered. 

Jared nipped at Evan’s jaw, not bothering to wait any longer. He spread Evan’s legs, lining himself up and carefully pressing in. 

Evan squealed, letting out a long groan. It didn’t matter how pleasurable a vibrator was; Jared would always be better. 

Jared panted, starting a pace that was painfully slow. “You’re so pretty for me.”

Evan moaned loudly. “I-I try to be.”

Jared ghosted his fingers over Evan’s length, touch feather light. “My bad boy. Need to be punished.”

Evan whimpered, trying not to move his hips. “I-I’m sorry for being naughty.” Even now, he had the compulsion to apologize. 

Jared cooed, slow pace not faltering even as he angled towards Evan’s prostate. “‘S alright, baby. Just take your punishment like a good boy.”

Evan nodded, closing his eyes tightly as his pleasure got closer to blinding. He cried out when Jared grazed his prostate. 

Jared watched him with lidded eyes. “You like it when I fuck you slow like this?”

Evan nodded again, breathing hard. “I-I do.”

Jared suddenly gripped Evan firmly, pumping him a few times harshly before switching back to the feather light touches.

Evan whined, wanting Jared to keep going. He pawed at Jared’s cheek for a kiss. 

Jared chuckled. “I could watch you like this all day.”

“A-All day?” That seemed a little long. 

“If I wanted.”

“D-Do you?”

Jared hummed thoughtfully.

Evan wiggled his hips to sway Jared’s decision. 

Jared chuckled. “Alright, love, I suppose I won’t make it last so long.”

Evan smiled. “I-I love it a l-lot, but that sounded l-like torture.”

“For another day,” Jared murmured. He gripped Evan firmly once again, stroking slowly.

Evan’s smile dissolved as he moaned again. “Jare, c-c’mon.”

Jared smirked. “I’m gonna make you cum like this. All slow and drawn out.”

“P- _please_ ,” Evan begged. 

Jared shuddered. He hadn’t realised how close he himself had already gotten. “Does my boy want me to cum in him?”

Evan gasped. “Please!” he shouted. “P-Please cum in me!”

Jared groaned, grinding into Evan’s prostate hard as he tensed up, cumming inside him.

Evan moaned loudly, absolutely obscene. He felt himself even drooling a little. 

Jared managed to speak through his high as he kept up his movements to draw his orgasm out. “You can cum now, love.” He thumbed his head lazily.

Evan only took a few more moments before he came, too, squealing in pleasure. His body shook. The ring on him caused him to stay more or less hard. 

Jared purred, pulling the ring off. Just as Evan hit his peak, Jared’s hand on him increased pace exponentially.

Evan gasped. “J-Jared!” He was extremely sensitive. 

“Cum again,” Jared practically commanded, working him harshly. 

Contrary to even his own belief, Evan did cum again, whining desperately for a breather. 

Jared worked him through it, thrusting shallowly against his prostate. 

Evan gripped whatever he could, tightly. He kept moaning Jared’s name. 

As Evan finally started to come down the second time, Jared carefully pulled out.

Evan took big breaths. A tear of pleasure finally gave in to gravity. 

Jared kissed him sweetly.

Evan let out a breathy laugh. “W-Wow.”

Jared grabbed some tissues to clean them off. “How’d it feel, sweetie?”

Evan felt floaty. “R-Real good.”

Jared smiled, threading his fingers through Evan’s hair. “You took your punishment so well, babe.”

Evan purred. “Did I?”

“Mhm,” Jared pet him soothingly.

“Bath,” Evan whispered simply, leaning into Jared’s touch. 

Jared nodded. “With bubbles?”

Evan squeaked. “Please?”

Jared gave him another sweet kiss before getting up and helping Evan to the bathroom.

Evan pulled their bottle of Mr. Bubble soap out of the cabinet. 

Jared grabbed it from him, thanking him with a sweet kiss on the cheek. He handed him their rubber duck as he ran the water.

Evan leaned on the wall and squeaked the duck a few times, waiting idly. 

As the water rose, Jared poured in the bubble bath, setting the bottle aside. 

Evan shuffled toward the bathtub, wanting to get in already. 

Jared chuckled. “Alright, fine, we can go ahead and get in.” He stepped into the rising bubbles, holding a hand out to Evan.

Evan weakly took his hand, smiling. 

Jared pulled Evan down to sit between his legs. He wrapped his arms around Evan’s middle, kissing his cheek.

Evan leaned back into him. “You’re soft,” he whispered, batting the duck around in the water. 

“You’re beautiful,” Jared hummed.

“No!” Evan argued. 

Jared scoffed. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met.”

Evan shook his head. “Da– Jared, that’s not true. We went to a Beyoncé concert.”

Jared giggled. “Just because you have a man crush on Beyoncé doesn’t mean I don’t think you’re the prettiest boy in the universe.”

Evan splashed him with bubbly water. “You’re prettier than me and Beyoncé, J.”

Jared laughed, kissing Evan’s shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too!” Evan showed him the duck. 

Jared grinned. “I love him, too.”

“Oh, thank god.” Evan took the duck back and started doing something Jared couldn’t see. 

“What’re you doin’?”

Evan once again held the duck up, bubbles on it. “I gave him a hat.”

Jared cooed. “That’s adorable.”

Evan blew the bubble hat onto Jared. 

Jared took advantage of the situation and stole a kiss.

Evan giggled. “Cute.”

“I love you,” Jared hummed.

“You too,” Evan whispered. He kicked around in the water. “Wash my hair?”

“Of course,” Jared chuckled. He grabbed the shampoo, snapping the cap open. “Don’t let it get in your eyes, babe.”

Evan grumbled and closed his eyes. 

Jared smiled, using a plastic cup to wet his hair before squeezing some shampoo onto his head. He closed to bottle, dropping it into the water before slipping his fingers into Evan’s hair.

Evan practically purred. “That feels so good,” he said. He loved Jared’s fingers in his hair. 

Jared pressed a soft kiss at the base of Evan’s neck as he massaged his scalp.

Evan leaned against him as he washed his hair, squeaking the duck. 

After a minute Jared hummed, scooping some water into the cup. “Eyes closed?”

Evan grumbled again and reshut them. 

Jared carefully rinsed Evan’s hair, running his fingers through it once it was clean. “Good boy.”

Evan grinned. “I try.”

Jared smiled, kissing Evan’s neck.

“Cuddle me,” Evan requested. 

“Absolutely.” Jared pulled Evan back into his chest.

Evan sighed happily. “That really turned you on, huh?”

Jared blushed. “So it seems.”

Evan giggled. “I’ll remember that.”

Jared chuckled, pressing his nose into Evan’s neck. “Love you.”

“Love you more, Jare.”


End file.
